Fullnight
by Nick Kagari
Summary: Jiro dan saburo mencari kakaknya yang tak pulang semalaman. Hingga esok harinya Ichirou pulang tanpa memberitahukan apapun. SamatokixIchirou, au, BL, YAOI, M


Warning! YAOI, M, lemon

A/N : Saia kembali dengan fandom baru. Maaf T. T

.

.

Hypnosis Mic Fanfiction

Chapter 1 Fullnight

.

.

Peluh bercucuran, panas suhu tubuh tak mampu di redam air conditioner ruangan. Kulit basah diusap fabrik lembut selimut putih. Sedetik kemudian basah lagi karena aliran keringat yang turun dari dada. Ia berdecak kesal.

"Samatoki,"

Tidak ada sahutan. Ia menggigit bibir. Kepalanya terantuk kerasnya dinding berkali-kali, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa jeda. Beruntung tempatnya membaring bukan barang murahan yang berdecit hanya karena diduduki. Jika tidak mungkin ranjang itu sudah rubuh akibat perlakuan kasar dua orang pemakainya.

"ah –"

Pikirannya sudah tidak waras. Bunyi becek di bagian bawah tubuhnya menggila lagi. Ia mengeram. Rambutnya di cengkram. Helai hitam ditarik, ia menggengam pergelangan tangan yang bertindak kasar padanya.

"You are _Fuckin' kidding me_! _Stop_! Ini sudah tiga kali!"

"Oh -tapi kau masih keras disini,"

Hijau dan merah dimatanya melirik bagian tubuhnya. Jemari tangan mencengkram kemaluan. Ia mengutuk reaksi tubuhnya. Paha sudah basah bukan lagi karena keringat. Cairan lengket yang mengering lagi basah karena klimaknya lagi.

"Yamada,"

"Ah -ah!"

Punggung basahnya menempeli dada telanjang. Detak jantung berdentum cepat. Licin kulit dibelai tangan yang meninggalkan rambut hitam. Puting tegang dielus, ditekan kuku pelan, memutirnya. Tubuh disentuh intim.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan bangun sampai pagi," bibir itu mengucap sembari mengecup pundak submisif dalam gairah seksual. Kelelahan terlihat, mata sayu melirik. Membunuh dengan tatapan. Lalu menghilang dengan lenguhan karena serangan keras dilubang bokong. Seringai angkuh muncul.

Tubuh didorong lagi. Leher dicekik dari belakang. "Apa kau bisa bertahan kali ini atau pingsan. Aku tidak akan berhenti," pinggulnya mendorong dalam. Menyentuh titik nikmat dalam tubuh pemuda sembilan belas tahun. Giginya menancap dikulit punggung. Meninggalkan bekas barisan gigi kemerahan.

"Sialan -ah... Ahh - _stop_!"

Tak berhenti, penis keluar masuk. Precum menetes membasahi selimut. Lubang anus sudah memerah lecet, tak tahu akan seperih apa setelah ini. Puncak klimak mendekat untuk kesekian kali, menyembur perut dan alas badan. Kencang mengerat, mencemgkram penis yang memperbudak lubang bokongnya. Pria dewasa pemiliknya mengerang. Mendorong keras, menggigit pundak lemas. Cairan kental menyembur di dalam.

Cengkraman di leher lepas. Jemarinya menyisir rambut putih basah karena keringat. Melepas penisnya yang sudah setengah melemas. Ibu jari segera menutup lubang yang baru saja ditinggalkan. Sebelah tangan lain meraba-raba di bawah bantal. Mencari-cari sampai sebuah benda berwarna hitam ditangan. Sebuah plug. Ibu jari diganti plug. Tas loreng di lantai ditarik, mengacak-acak isi tidak karuan di dalamnya. Sudah menggerutu karena isi tas Rio bagaikan mau perang gerilya. Terima kasih karena Rio pergi terburu-buru mengejar seekor tupai sampai tasnya ketinggalan. Gulungan perekat diambil, menariknya dan memotongnya dengan gigi. Samatoki mnempelkan perekat itu dikulit menahan plug tetap ditempat. Ia menampar bokong memerah penuh bekas cakar kukunya. Menatap bangga penghalang keluarnya cairan sperma dari dalam tubuh pemuda yang sudah lemas, memejam mata tertidur.

.

.

.

"Sa -ma -to -ki!"

BRUGH!

Kerasnya suara sekeras jatuhnya leader MTC ke lantai, mukanya sudah rata mencium lantai dingin. Ia bangun dengan wajah marah.

" _What the hell_ –" wajahnya sudah menerima tendangan lagi, telapak kaki Ichirou Yamada menapak dimuka.

"Apa ini brengsek?" tangan menyentuh lipatan bokong. Licin benda yang menempel disana. Terlebih lagi perasaan aneh yang menyumbat lubangnya. Bangun tidur dengan badan pegal sudah dipaksa untuk turun dari ranjang namun bagian tengah tubuhnya tampak tidak bisa mengikuti keinginan. Sakit berkelebihan. Sekarang di tambah dengan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam. Perutnya pun sakit.

Samatoki menatapnya dengan seringai di bibir setelah berhenti mengumpat menyumpahinya yang sudah menginjak wajahnya.

"Kau lepaskan itu," Samatoki menunjuk satu-satunya pintu ruangan, "aku tidak akan membuka pintu itu," kunci menggantung di ibu jari.

Ichirou siap dengan kepalan tinju sebelum bunyi ponselnya terdengar. Ia mengancam dengan tatapan lalu mengalihkannya pada ponsel di bawah selimut. Sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Jiro. Tiga dari Saburo. Lalu puluhan _text_ yang membuat ponselnya _hang_ setelah ia membuka kunci layar.

"Ah - _shit_!"

Pakaian dipungut sana-sini, ia memakainya dengan cepat. Celananya masih menggantung sebelah saat mengambil kunci ditangan Samatoki. Ia baru memakainya dengan benar setelah pintu terbuka. Ia menoleh pada laki-laki yang diam duduk di lantai. Wajahnya sudah menahan tawa. _Fuck you!_ Ichirou mengacungkan jari tengah lalu pergi tanpa menutup pintu.

Samatoki tertawa sampai perutnya keram.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ichinii/Niisan_!"

Dua orang yang sedang beradu argumen saat Ichirou membuka pintu rumah mendatanginya bersamaan. Pertengkaran dua saudara itu berhenti ketika melihat kakaknya pulang.

"Ichinii dari mana saja?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat,"

Ichirou tertawa menanggapi sikap khawatir dua adiknya. "Aku cuma jalan-jalan. Sudah tidak perlu khawatir. Kalian sudah makan? Ayo buat sesuatu untuk sarapan!" dua tangan mendorong adik-adiknya masuk. Ia berbicara hal lain agar tidak ada pembicaraan tentang keberadaannya semalam. Adik-adiknya tidak perlu tahu.

Saburo melihat kakaknya tersenyum lebar memegang panci yang diisi air. Namun matanya langsung menyipit tajam. Lebam membiru di belakang leher kakaknya terlihat sangat jelas. Ia berdecih.

" _That fucker bastard_!"

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Saburo?" Jiro menatap heran mendengar gumanan adiknya. Terlebih wajahnya tidak enak dilihat.

"Dasar jiro bodoh."

"Hah?! Kau mau cari ribut?" mendengar ucapan itu Jiro kembali berargumen dengan Saburo.

Ichirou tertawa dan memberi usapan di kepala Jiro dan Saburo. Mengacak-acak rambut mereka. Tawanya agak dipaksakan, mengingat ia baru saja ingat benda entah apa itu di bagian belakang tubuhnya masih tertanam. Ia akan ingat membalas Samatoki setelah ini. Pelajaran yang akan membuatnya jera.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
